Who's your daddy?
by NatLB
Summary: Era la primera vez que Tino participaba cantando en un tributo a alguna banda, generalmente solo era parte del público, pero hoy se trataba de "Lordi", banda favorita del finlandés. Berwald, por su parte, sentía que desentonaba en aquel lugar, cuando sentía la necesidad de marcharse la sonrisa de Tino le obligaba a seguir allí.


Hallo!

 **Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago para calmar mi imaginación(? y mente nada inocente(?.  
 **Disclaimer 2** **:** Las canciones "It Snows In Hell" / "The Riff" / "Who's Your Daddy?" / "Hard Rock Hallelujah", ya sea mencionadas por nombre o escrito algunas estrofas pertenecen al grupo **Lordi** , las letras les pertenecen, solo las utilice para escribir la historia.

Cualquier parecido con otra historia es solo pura coincidencia.

Es la primera vez que escribo de Hetalia y por sobre todo que publico SuFin. La mayoría de mis trabajos son GerIta o GerMano pero están en proceso y hay otro muchos más extenso, pero para eso debo conocer mejor las personalidades de cada personaje...

Sin nada más que añadir, a leer...

* * *

Estaba en ese local desde, calculaba unas cuatro canciones, o sea, unos 35 minutos incluyendo el tiempo en que su amigo ocupo para cambiarse de ropa.

Era toda una sorpresa como ese chico rubio, de ojos castaños y simpática sonrisa escuche o que cante ese tipo de música. Para quienes conocían a Tino Väinämöinen, sabían de su gusto por la música power metal por lo que no se les hacia extraño, pero para el resto de las personas, su forma de ser y su gusto musical no calzaban para nada. Algunos compañeros de universidad o de colegio del finlandés cuando se enteraron, ¡no podían creerlo!, y algunos llegaron inclusive a nunca llegaron a creerlo.  
Y por esa razón él estaba allí, apoyar a su amigo.  
Tino participaría en un tributo a su banda favorita -Lordi- sería el cantante y tocaría la guitarra en dos canciones. El finlandés estaba muy emocionado, el problema es que ninguno de sus amigos podía acompañarle en este día tan importante. Mathias debía asistir a la universidad ya que no debía, Lukas le había amenazado sobre, repetir otro ramo durante este semestre; Emil estaba con los exámenes finales del colegio y Lukas ayudaba a Roderich respecto de ser un suplente en un concierto para recaudar fondos, él por su parte debía asistir a clases. Única en donde el profesor ocupaba un sistema presencial, básicamente ocurría que si faltabas a algunas de sus clases a la próxima no sabias dónde estabas parado. Había intentado pedirle a algún compañero que le tomara apuntes o le grabara la clase pero todos se excusaron que tenían cosas que hacer, prácticamente huyeron.

Por otro lado estaba en un dilema ya que hace poco más de un mes la "amistad" con Tino paso a ser una casi una "relación" -por lo que no creía prudente no asistir a algo que era sumamente importante para su amigo, pese a lo que fueran en estos momentos- sí, casi porque se había confesado, pero al parecer Tino no le había escuchado o hizo como que no fue algo importante y quería seguir como amigos. Estaba decidido a preguntarle hoy al finlandés respecto de la situación entre ambos.

Después debería agradecerle a Ludwig por cubrirle en aquella clase. Se había encontrado con el alemán mientras dudaba si ingresar a clases o no, el teutón se acerco y luego de explicarle la situación se ofreció a cubrirle la asistencia y tomarle apuntes. Berwald no sabía que aquello era una excusa para no llegar a casa en ese momento ya que Gilbert estaba ocasionando un problema respecto a que su padre descubrió que había dejado la carrera, nuevamente, por lo que no quería estar en medio del "campo de batalla".

Ahora se encontraba allí, observando a Tino cantar las últimas letras de "It Snows In Hell", o si… Berwald ya conocía el nombre de las canciones.

–¡The Riff! –gritaba el público presente de forma ensordecedora. Quienes estaban en el escenario habían planeado una lista de canciones, pero decidieron que el público escogiera. La introducción empezó a escucharse inmediatamente.

– **I met Mr. Death this morning. He offered me a ride** –Tino se acerco al borde del escenario improvisado mientras empezaba a cantar. Berwald podía notar en la mirada del otro la emoción y alegría por estar haciendo aquello–. **I said I think I'm not quite ready yet. To travel by your side** –dicho esto acerco al micrófono al público para que todos cantaran la siguiente estrofa.

 **...oOo...**

Berwald sentía que desentonaba en aquel lugar, cuando sentía la necesidad de marcharse y tomar un poco de aire el ver la sonrisa de Tino se obligaba a permanecer parado allí, casi al final del local. Se cruzo de brazos y negó para dirigirse a la barra y pedir una cerveza, no conocía todos los tragos que allí servían y no había otro que fuera de su gusto, daría lo que fuera por un vaso de akvavit. Lamentablemente aquel trago estaba en su casa, esperándole. Luego de beberse la cerveza volvió a su lugar pero se acerco al escenario al poder distinguir un gesto de Tino que le pedía acercarse.

– **Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah** –no supo en un primer momento porque su amigo le pidió cambiarse del lugar en donde se sentía más cómodo. Podía sentir la mirada del finlandés en su persona y eso en cierta manera le empezó a incomodar bastante ya que no sabía la razón de ello.  
Tino empezó a cantar "Who's Your Daddy".  
– **All the vixens stand in line. Waiting for my fright night. Be the new flesh for the sacrifice** –se movía por el escenario con bastante soltura. Se le notaba que aquella canción era una de sus favoritas. Ahora que lo recordaba, su amigo se lo había comentado hace unos días pero no le dijo la razón del por qué.

A medida que se acercaba el coro Tino parecía encogerse en su lugar y cantar un poco más grave, pero aquello solo emocionaba más a los presentes que levantaban sus puños al ritmo de la batería.  
Cuando finalmente el coro llego, el local estallo. Todos coreaban importándoles bien poco si desafinaban o no, solo se dejaban llevar por la adrenalina presente.

 **...oOo...**

– **Who's your daddy. Say, who's your daddy? Who puts you in your place?** –Tino se levanto rápidamente y empezó a cantar pero en cada "daddy" observaba fijamente los ojos de la única persona que le importaba en esos momentos. Después de pensar las cosas se había dado cuenta que no podía decirle que no a una relación con Berwald. Sabía que si no le respondía prontamente, alguien se le adelantaría y eso no lo quería, ya que alguna persona iba a conocer la otra cara de su amigo y él no quería compartirlo con nadie. Podían llamarle mezquino o tal vez celoso, pero era la pura y santa verdad. Berwald era y seria, solo suyo–. **Who's your daddy. Bitch, who's your daddy? Surrender and obey, who's your daddy?** –habían ciertas estrofas que eran muy acertadas y otras que podían darle una idea a Berwald, no era que lo llamara puta o perra, no. Él claramente no era del estereotipo de "gay" dulce, super cariñoso, preocupado por su pareja hasta el cansancio e inseguro, no; él era amable y cuando se enojaba daba miedo, Berwald y sus amigos lo sabían por lo que la canción también le serbia para aclarar parte de su personalidad que no todos conocían.  
Si Berwald Oxenstierna aceptaba, recordando ese detalle, pues saliendo del local lo llevaría a su departamento y sus vecinos le reclamarían al día siguiente por los ruidos.

– **I break your will. I'll break your will for good. I treat you like a brute** –Tino no iba a negar que Berwald sería todo un desafío que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. El otro tenía una forma de ser que no aceptaba que le llevaran la contraria en algunas cosas, por eso tenía tantos conflictos con Mathias. Estando juntos le haría ver al otro que el también debía poner de su parte y no solo esperar que él arreglara las cosas al ser mas dado a las relaciones o interacciones con el resto de las personas. Porque sí, a veces podía ser una bestia o un bruto, sin olvidar ciego para algunas cosas–. **Get down, get down. Lay down, lay down. Stay down, stay down. Uh! Uh!** –al cantar esa parte volvió a sacudir sus cabellos en medio del escenario, vendría el coro cuatro veces y solo una canción más por lo que debía disfrutar lo que quedaba, pero en ningún momento se olvidaría del sueco.

– **Who's your daddy. Say, who's your daddy? Who puts you in your place? Who's your daddy. Bitch, who's your daddy? Surrender and obey, who's your daddy?** –al finalizar vio como Tino alzaba el puño varias veces y como el resto le imitaba para finalizar en aplausos y gritos.

 **...oOo...**

Estaba estipulado terminar luego de cinco canciones para que subiera otro grupo, pero todos habían querido dejar para el último la canción más conocida del grupo y obviamente la favorita indiscutible de Tino. Hard Rock Hallelujah.

– **Hard rock hallelujah. Hard rock hallelujah. Hard rock hallelujah. Hard rock hallelujah** –cuando empezó a cantar Tino sintió una vibración en su celular. No quería perderse esto por lo que solo pudo acercarse a la puerta y allí contestar, se cubrió el oído con la otra mano para escuchar un poco mejor y así amortiguar el volumen de la música. Aun no entendía como su amigo podía llegar a cantar tonos tan altos.

–¡Berwald! Hasta que contestas –escucho la voz del danés y se maldijo por no fijarse antes en el nombre-. Estábamos…

–¿S'? –pregunto ya que el otro tendía a distraerse con otra cosa y olvida para que llamaba o incluso que lo estaba haciendo.

–¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es esto? ¡No me digas! –su voz se escuchaba emocionada pese al ruido dentro del local–. Estas acompañando a Tino. Pero tenías clases… no vienes ni a las reuniones… ¡Espera!

–¡Math'as! –grito para hacerse oír, no solo por el ruido, sino por el otro. No estaba para una conversación telefónica como si fueran las tres de la tarde–. ¿Qué q'ieres?

–¡Lukas! ¡Lukas! –gritaba el otro ignorándole–. A que no adivinas donde estas Ber… –lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue como el otro se trababa y parecía jadear por aire. Agradecía que el noruego controlara al danés.

Sabía que la conversación seria solo para molestarle, por lo que sin siquiera despedirse, corto. Volvió a su lugar, solo para darse cuenta que la canción estaba por finalizar y por ende, la presentación de Tino.  
Golpearía a ese danés, quizás otro cabezazo lograría juntar dos de sus neuronas por primera vez.  
Observo a Tino y pudo ver que tenía cierta preocupación, claramente le había visto alejarse, ya le explicaría luego.

– **Wings on my back. I got horns on my head. My fangs are sharp. And my eyes are red…** –Tino estaba moviendo la pierna al ritmo lo que motivaba, como si fuera necesario, al resto para el ultimo coro y por ende la última canción de tributo a Lordi.

 **...oOo...**

Berwald intento acercarse al escenario pero la masa de gente se lo impidió. Casi le llega una botella que a alguna persona se le escapo de las manos. Apoyaría al finlandés desde la puerta, otras personas empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos o moverse de sus lugares solo para la última estrofa. Definitivamente no sobreviviría entre esa masa.  
Solamente una vez acompaño a Tino a un concierto y si no fuera por su amigo, él pese a su tamaño y semblante hubiera muerto aplastado y pisoteado.

– **Hard Rock Hallelujah. Hard Rock Hallelujah** –Tino se arrodillo en el suelo y Berwald casi lo pierde completamente de vista ya que algunas personas se subieron sobre otras mientras agitaban sus brazos o lanzaban lo poco que quedaba de sus bebidas sobre el resto.

 **Hard Rock Hallelujah.  
Hard Rock.  
Yeah.**

Berwald pensaba que les habían puesto algo en la bebida para que el resto actuara de esa manera y se preocupo por ingerir algo del local. Nunca más, para la otra se abstendría; Tino querría participar nuevamente ya que estaba sumamente contento, por lo que vendría una segunda vez.

 **Rock 'n' roll angels bring thy hard rock hallelujah.  
** **Demons and angels all in one have arrived.  
Rock 'n' roll angels bring thy hard rock hallelujah.  
In God's creation supernatural high**.

Una polera, por el tamaño debía de ser femenina había llegado a sus pies. Era un local a un costado del centro y las personas actuaban de esa manera ¿Cómo sería un concierto? Berwald esperaba no averiguarlo.

 **Rock 'n' roll angels bring thy hard rock hallelujah.**

 **Rock 'n' roll angels bring thy hard rock hallelujah.**

Quizás era solo la emoción y al estar rodeados de cuatro paredes, Berwald quería creer en su razonamiento.

Tino arrojo el micrófono al público para que entre todos cantaran la primera parte.

 **Hard Rock Hallelujah.**

El finlandés se posiciono justo al borde y extendiendo ambas manos al cielo grito lo último.

 **Hard Rock Hallelujah.**

Un silencio se apodero del lugar para luego estallar en aplausos. Tino se saco parte del traje y la máscara que cubría solamente su rostro y parte de su cabello. Agradeció a todos y les mostró una de sus sonrisas. No faltaron los murmullos al darse cuenta que ese chico había cantado sumamente bien y con una increíble voz esas canciones.

Tino salió por un costado del escenario junto al resto de la banda quienes se felicitaban entre ellos por el éxito y por disfrutar de hacer algo que querían.

 **...oOo...**

Berwald espero otros 20 minutos más a su amigo.

Tino por su parte se despidió de resto de la banda y salió sumamente emocionado para encontrarse con Berwald, quien estaba cerca de la salida.

Al cerrar la puerta de los vestuarios y girar se encontró rodeado de personas que lo felicitaban y le preguntaban cosas. Tino pese a todo era cordial y trato de explicarles lo que querían saber mientras agradecía las felicitaciones. No faltaron los comentarios ácidos, pero los ignoraba.  
Todo iba bien hasta que un tipo se le acerco demasiado y aquello le incomodo, estaba ebrio.

–Miren a la nenita… digo nene –sonrió y acerco su rostro a Tino. Lo hubiera golpeado, pero no podía armar él una escena en el local o adiós a repetir la experiencia. Suspiro, ya que no quería llamar a Berwald pero el otro con su sola apariencia arreglaría las cosas, no sería necesario llegar a los golpes.

–¡Berwald! –dijo en voz alta. No era necesario gritar, ya que el otro tenía una facilidad para identificarle que a veces lo asustaba– . Por favor… aléjate –le pidió al otro quien lo acerco a su cuerpo cuando una mano escurridiza se posiciono en la espalda baja.

–No creo… puedo hacerte una estrellita –sonrió el otro–. Solo debes hacerme unos favores –su mano empezó a bajar y Tino lo encaro.

–Absolutamente no y aun así ni muerto –le dirigió una mirada amenazante que el otro en su embriaguez no noto, pero si sintió una opresión en su hombro. El resto de las personas se alejaron inmediatamente al ver al hombre que había llegado.

–Aléjate d' él – dijo mientras apretaba aun más el agarre. El otro soltó a Tino quien inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida. Una vez su amigo estuvo lejos del otro hombre, Berwald lo soltó y se alejo.

–¡Hey! –dijo el otro al reaccionar. Camino directo hacia Tino pero Berwald agachándose y con un poco de impulso enterró su codo en la boca del estomago del otro hombre quien quedo inmovilizado en el lugar mientras jadeaba por aire.

–¡Berwald! –le regaño Tino quien tenía una sonrisa, no estaba molesto.

–Te e'taba molestand' –iba a decir tocando, pero creyó que no sería prudente.

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Tino una vez al fin salieron del local–. Para eso tengo a mi pareja que me proteja –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Berwald quien enrojeció en el acto y parecía caminar en una nube de felicidad. Tino le dedico una sonrisa y jalo del brazo al sueco para dejarlo a su misma altura–. Pero no te acostumbres –aquello iba con dobles intenciones. Ambos se tratarían por igual.

Berwald no dijo nada, solo asintió. Sabia como era Tino y eso le encantaba, lo que también significaba que podían jugar a cosas que Ludwig no podía con su pareja. Si, Berwald escucho a Gilbert maldiciendo a su padre y hermano en casa del danés cuando le llamo, bien que podría molestar al alemán.

Pero por sobre todo, disfrutar el estar con Tino. No fue tan malo acompañarle, después de todo.

–¿Who's your d'ddy? –pregunto a lo que Tino se giro para decirle algo, pero él no desaprovecharía el momento. Le robo un beso para luego sonreír y profundizarlo. La espera de años había valido la pena solo por este momento, imaginar que vendrían muchos más.

–Espera a… a que... lleguemos a mi… departamento –dijo Tino entre besos. Berwald nuevamente enrojeció.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Ok... admito que fue todo una cosa rápida que salió al escuchar la canción, no pude evitarlo...  
¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Fue muy primera vez? ¿No estoy tan mal y podría seguir explorando hetalia? Por favor comenten, necesito aprender y solo sus revs productivos me lo permiten ;)

Espero leernos próximamente!


End file.
